


Piano

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr: "mrs. S forced sarah to take piano lessons as a kid. She hated it at first, but one day in her teens, she got upset and just remembered the piano. The keys, the melodies soothed her. As an adult, she doesn't play much, but when cosima tells her that classical music calms her down, sarah plays a piece for her (where she finds the piano, you decide)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be different but we are in the middle of moving so I'm kind of pressed for time. Hopefully it isn't too bad!

Sarah could tell that Cosima was stressed. She kept dropping her pen and running both hands through her hair, sighing and mumbling to herself the whole time. Although she didn’t quite know what Cosima was working on, she didn’t like to see her clone so visibly shaken over whatever she was scribbling in her notebook.

“Hey, you should do something else for a while. This can wait.” Sarah gestured at the papers spread all over the coffee table and shrugged. “At least, I think so.”

“I know. I just want to finish this. This sequence is really important to us. All of us.” Cosima leaned back into the couch with a groan. She pushed her shoulders back, stretching her aching muscles, and tried to ignore the concern on Sarah’s face. “Maybe I’ll listen to some music for a while. That’s relaxing, right?”

Sarah scoffed. “What, those beeps and boops that you listen to? Hardly.” 

She bit her lip, considering something that Cosima would never expect from her. “I’ve got an idea. Stay here.”

Before Cosima could protest, Sarah was jogging toward Felix’s bed and had flattened herself on the floor to rummage around beneath the frame. The muffled curses and grunts made Cosima laugh softly, even if she was a little bit worried about what kind of idea her clone had. Before she could worry too much, Sarah returned with what appeared to be a keyboard. 

“The hell? Felix just has that lying around?”

“It’s mine, thank you very much,” Sarah replied hotly. “Felix isn’t the only artistic one.”

Cosima held her hands up, hopefully signaling that she didn’t mean any harm. She moved over to make room on the couch and pulled her legs up, getting more comfortable for whatever Sarah had in store.

“Mrs. S. made me take lessons,” she offered quietly, avoiding Cosima’s gaze. “I didn’t really care for them.”

Cosima was all too aware that Sarah didn’t offer parts of herself very often and she knew this particular thing was something that her clone wouldn’t share with just anyone. Even more so because it involved her childhood and Sarah only talked about that with Felix and Kira. 

“You’re going to play for me?” Cosima whispered, reaching out to touch Sarah’s knee. 

“Nothing fantastic, I promise. Just something small that I can remember.”

Cosima was beaming now and she bounced a little in her seat, unable to stop herself. “I can’t wait. I’m sure it will be amazing. Way better than my beeps and boops,” she responded, quickly sticking out her tongue at her clone.

“Not that it’s hard.”

Sarah balanced the keyboard on her lap and turned it on. She played a few chords, easily remembering the most basic thing from her lessons, and quickly began a basic tune. The name escaped her, not that she ever paid much attention to those. What eleven year old would?

“This is excellent,” Cosima sighed. She shifted carefully, tucking her feet under Sarah’s thigh and laying back on the couch. It would have been a lie to deny that nearly half of her motive was to watch Sarah play. “Thank you for this. Can you play for a while?”

“Of course. Anything I can do to help.” Sarah offered a grin, briefly making eye contact with Cosima before breaking away to focus on the keys. 

Cosima returned the smile, her entire face lighting up as Sarah continued playing the gentle melody. She didn’t know what she had expected from her clone, but this was much better.


End file.
